THE LIFE OF TWO LOVERS
by tremma31
Summary: LOVE IS SOMETHING A PERSON CANNOT GET EASILY . THIS IS A STORY ABOUT TWO PEOPLE WHO MEET AND LET THEIR LOVE BLOOM.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS ONE THING IN OUR LIFE WE CANT GET EASILY. THIS STORY IS ABOUT TWO PEOPLE WHO REALISE THEIR LOVE AND CAN DO ANYTHING TO MAKE THE OTHER ONE HAPPY**


	2. the beach

**LOVE IS ONE THING IN OUR LIFE WE CANT GET EASILY. THIS STORY IS ABOUT TWO PEOPLE WHO REALISE THEIR LOVE AND CAN DO ANYTHING TO MAKE THE OTHER ONE HAPPY. **

* * *

HARWOOD COUNTRY HAS MANY EXCELLENT COLLAGES BUT MOST PREFFERED WAS HARWOOD COUNTRY HIGH. THE SCHOOL WHICH CONSISTS OF

ALL THE RICH PEOPLE. ONE OF THEM WAS EMMA GOODALL, SHE HAS A PASSION FOR PHOTOGRAPHY. SHE LOVES NATURE AND CAN DO ANYTHING TO SAVE

IT.

HER BFF IS GIA MORAN WHO IS THE MISS PERFECT BUT EMMA WAS ALWAYS THE HOMECOMING QUEEN. THEY BOTH LOVED TO TEXT EACH OTHER LATE

NIGHTS AND TALK ABOUT BOYS . EMMA NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND . GIA ALWAYS TRIED TO FIND A BOY FOR HER. THEY BOTH ARE SO PROTECTIVE OF EACH

OTHER.

TODAY IS THE LAST DAY FOR VACATION AND BOTH THE GIRLS HAD PLAN TO GO TO BEACH . GIA COMES TO GOODALL HOUSE TO PICK UP EMMA.

SHE ALWAYS FELT JEALOUS OF EMMA BECAUSE SHE HAD A BIG MANSION MORE BIGGER THAN HERS. BUT NEVER SHOWED IT OUT BECAUSE THEY BOTH

WERE BFF'S.

GIA KNOCKED ON THE DOOR OF GODALL HOUSE. EMMA COMES OUT.

EMMA:HI GIA. HOW ARE YOU

GIA:I AM HEALTHY AS A HORSE AND YOU

EMMA:GOOD

GIA:LETS GO TO BEACH

EMMA:FOR SURE

* * *

IN BEACH

EMMA:ITS SO CROWDY HERE . RIGHT

GO CHANGE

EMMA:SURE

* * *

AFTER CHANGING

EMMA:WHY DONT WE BUILD SAND CASTLES.

GIA:SURE THING

THEY BUILD SAND CASTLES , SWIM , PLAY FOR SOMETIME TILL IT IS NIGHT.

EMMA:GIA, LETS GO TO OUR SECRET PLACE

GIA:OK. EM

* * *

IN THEIR SECRET PLACE.

THEIR SECRET PLACE IS WHERE THEY FIRST MET AND GIA HEARD EMMA SINGING.

EMMA:NIGHT SKY LOOKS GOOD RIGHT.

GIA: YEAH. SEE A SHOOTING STAR.

EMMA:LETS WISH FOR SOMETHING.

THEY CLOSE THEIR EYES

I WISH I FIND MY MAN. WISHES EMMA


	3. THE DAY STARTS

THANKYOU TO DRAGONKING19 FOR THE REVIEW. REALLY APPRICIATE IT.

* * *

TODAY WAS THE DAY SCHOOL REOPENS . EMMA AND GIA REALLY LOVE TO GO TO SCHOOL BUT NOT AFTER THE VACATION. EMMA ALWAYS SCORED A MARK GREATER THAN GIA. EMMA WAS THE SCHOOL"S SECOND MISS PERFECT AFTER GIA. TODAY IS THE DAY THEY BOTH WERE WAITING FOR. TO MEET NEW PEOPLE AND THEIR OLD FRIENDS.

* * *

EMMA WOKE UP LISTENING A BEEP SOUND FROM HER PHONE. IT WAS NONE OTHER THAN GIA,HER BFF.

EMMA SMILED READING THE TEXT. THE TEXT WAS ''HEY, SLEEPY HEAD. READY TO GO TO SCHOOL AND MAKE NEW FRIENDS. MAYBE EVEN BOYFRIEND''.EMMA

REPLIED ''GIA, I AM READY TO GO TO SCHOOL AND NO BOYFRIEND. PICK ME UP AT 8'' AFTER REPLYING EMMA WENT DOWNSTAIRS TO SEE HER MOM COOK

HER FAVORITE STRAWBERRY MOMS NAME IS LUCY GODALL

EMMA:MORNING MOM(EMMA HUGS HER MOM)

LUCY:HI BABY. HOW WAS THE SLEEP.

EMMA:REALLY GOOD AND THANKS FOR MAKING MUFFINS. TODAY I FEEL LIKE I HAVE A CARVING FOR THEM.

LUCY:I UNDERSTAND. GO GET READY. I WILL SERVE THE FOOD.

EMMA:YEP. MOM AND ONE THING GIA IS PICKING ME UP AT 8.

LUCY:OK BABY.

* * *

EMMA GETS READY AND GOES DOWNSTAIRS TO SEE HER DAD READING DADS NAME IS GEORGE GODALL

EMMA:MORNING DAD

GEORGE:MORNING EMMA. READY TO GO TO SCHOOL.

EMMA:YES.

LUCY:EAT YOUR BREAKFIRST EMMA.

FOR THE FOOD.

GEORGE:BYE AND SEE YOU AT NIGHT MY BOTH BABIES.

* * *

GIA ARRIVES NEAR GODALL HOUSE AND KNOCKS THE DOOR. EMMA COMES OUT AND LOOKED LIKE A BEAUTY.

EMMA:MORNING GIA.

GIA:MORNING EM.

LUCY:BE CAREFUL AND GO TO SCHOOL.

EMMA:SURE MOM


	4. THE MEETING

GUYS REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS. ANY ADVICES PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

EMMA AND GIA WALK TO THE SCHOOL AS IT IS ONLY TWO BLOCKS AWAY FROM GODALL HOUSE.

EMMA:READY FOR TODAY

GIA:NOT TOTALLY

EMMA:YEAH. HEY , YOU SHOULD BE READY TO MEET YOUR CRUSH,MR. JAKE HOLLING.

GIA:EM, DONT SAY THAT TO ANYONE. YOU PROMISED ME.

EMMA:OK DONT WORRY.

GIA HAD A CRUSH ON JAKE HOLLING, ONE OF THE FRIENDS THEY BOTH HAVE. HE IS A SOCCER PLAYER AND PRESIDENT OF THE SOCCER CLUB. GIA NEVER

CONFESSED IT AS JAKE IS MORE RICHER THAN HER AND MORE POPULAR THAN HER.

GIA:THANKS

EMMA: NO PROBLEM.

GIA:THERE YOU GO SCHOOL COMES.

EMMA:YEAH AFTER LONG TIME.

GIA:YEP

EMMA FEELS A TAP ON HER SHOULDER AND TURNS WAS NONE OTHER THAN NOAH CARVER. HE WAS A LOVER OF SCIENCE.

NOAH:HEY

GIA:MORNING NOAH

EMMA:HI NOAH . LONG TIME NO SEE.

NOAH:THATS FOR SURE.

WHILE THEY WERE TALKING A CAR ENTERS . IT WAS JAKE HOLLING.

EMMA:MORNING JAKE.

JAKE:MORNING EM.

NOAH :HEY MAN

GIA. HI

JAKE:HI GUYS. MISSED YOU

EMMA:US TOO. LETS GO INSIDE.

* * *

AFTER THEY ENTER THE CLASS, THEY SEE , THEIR OLD SCIENCE TEACHER.

MR. BURLEY:HI STUDENTS.

EMMA:MISSED YOU MR BURLEY.

JAKE:YEAH . IT WAS A LONG TIME

ALL THE STUDENTS COME AND SIT IN THEIR PLACES . A BOY COMES NEAR EMMA. HIS NAME IS JHON , HE SAYS HE LOVES EMMA . BUT EMMA HATES HIM.

JHON:HEY SWEETY.

EMMA:JHON PLEASE.

JHON:OK OK. DONT WORRY SWEETHEART

NOAH:HE IS STILL BACK OF YOU

GIA:I WILL KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME

JAKE:I WILL HELP YOU THEN

EMMA OPENS HER BAG AND PLACES SOME WRAPPED GIFTS ON HER TABLE.

NOAH:HEY WHAT IS IN THAT.

EMMA:OPEN YOURSELF

ALL TAKE ONE OF THEM WHICH HAVE THEIR FAVORITE TAKES BLACK, GIA TAKES YELLOW,NOAH TAKES BLUE.

THEY OPEN HAVE SAME GIFTS. THEY ARE THE RINGS WITH A DIAMOND OF THEIR FAVORITE COLOURS.

NOAH:WHY THIS EMMA.

EMMA:THESE ARE PROMISE RINGS

JAKE:PROMISE FOR WHAT

EMMA:THAT WE WILL BE FRIENDS FOREVER.

GIA:FOREVER AND EVER.

THEY ALL WEAR THE RINGS.

EMMA:GUYS. I AM GOING TO MY LOCKER. I WILL BE BACK SOON

* * *

EMMA KEEPS HER THINGS IN LOCKER WHEN SHE FEELS TAP ON HER SHOULDER. IT WAS THE DIRECTOR OF THE SCHOOL. .WITH A BOY

STANDING NEXT TO HIM.

EMMA:MORNING SIR

:MORNING MISS GODALL. I WANT YOU TO MEET SOME. HE IS TROY BURROWS.

TROY:HEY.

TROY NEVER HAD A LOVE LIKE WHEN HE SAW EMMA HE FELT LIKE BUTTERFLIES IN HIS FELT HYPNOTISED THE TIME HE SAW

HER.

EMMA:HI. EMMA GODALL

TROY:TROY BURROWS NICE TO MEET YOU.

MR SPENCER:YOU ARE ONE CLASS . YOU CAN TAKE HIM TO THE CLASS.

EMMA:SURE SIR.

LEAVES

EMMA:WELCOME TO THE SCHOOL TROY.

TROY:THANKS AND YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL COMPANION

EMMA:THANKS.

TROY:I ONLY SAID THE TRUTH


	5. could it be my first love?

emma:you are a good guy

troy:thanks.

emma:met anyone

troy:yeah.

emma:who

troy:you

emma:except me

troy:no one

emma:hey. you wanna meet my friends

troy:later. i have some work

emma:bye and welcome to harwood.

troy:thanks and bye

* * *

emma keeps thinking about troy while feeling butterflies in her stomach.

she starts describing troy.

that hair and eyes which every guy would want to impress a girl.

that cute face and cheeks. the twinkle in his eye.

when she was thinking about troy gia comes to emma.

gia:hey you were late so i came to pick you up. is every thing ok.

emma:yeah. just met someone.

gia:a boy

emma:actually yeah

gia:ooh does emma godall like him.

emma:gia! please dont say that.

gia:ok. so tell really. do you think he is good

emma:yeah. he is good. can i ask you something

gia:always . tell me

emma:um...when i was talking to him i felt butterflies in my stomach

gia:really!that means you like him

emma:well...he is good

gia:oh emma i am gonna tell everyone

emma:gia no way you cant tell anyone

gia:ok. what is his name

emma:troy burrows

gia:ok mrs burrows time for class

emma:ok mrs holling

* * *

please review and merry christmas

have a nice vacation.


	6. gia meets troy

sorry guys didnt update for a while.

busy with school work

i will try to update soon from now on and sorry for not giving noah and jake attention.

* * *

emma's pov

the day was over in school but i was thinking about troy,the way he spoke,oh his smile,his eyes. i didnt pay attention to any class even science

just because my mind was doing one thing:-''thinking about troy".when i was lost thinking about troy. gia tapped me on shoulder and said

gia:-hey you look so dreamy and lost. whats up?

emma:-umm...its nothing. just thinking

gia:-about troy huh..

while they were talking troy comes in the locker room and says

troy:-i think i heard my name

gia:-who are you?

troy:-i am troy(he notices emma)hey em.

emma:-hey did your day go.

troy:-good.

emma:-hey this is my BFF gia

troy:-hi. nice to meet ya

gia:-me too and if you will excuse us. we have some work to do

troy:-ok no problem and see you soon

emma:-bye ya

gia drags emma to girls washroom and says

gia:-see,i think he likes you

emma:-how?

gia:-because...he said bye to you and left me unnoticed.

emma:-maybe because he dosent have more friends and he just met you you know

gia:-ok maybe to you but i am 1000% sure about it

emma:-anyways lets go to ernies.

gia:-sure

emma:-ok .

after that they both leave for ernies to meet up with noah and jake


	7. the revelation of noah

gia and emma reach ernies.

jake:hey girls

noah:hey

emma:hi guys

gia:hey.

emma sits beside noah and gia sits beside jake

emma:how did you guys get here so fast

noah:we came here when you guys were in science class. jake dragged me here.

gia:so the bathroom excuse for this huh..

jake:yeah. so what are we gonna do this weekend..any ideas

noah: i am just trying experiments on cross-species genetics.

emma:cool noah.

jake:what about you em..doing anything this weekend.

emma:you know i love science so...

noah:so what

gia:she is an intern at oscorp and tomorrow is her first batch.

jake:oh..thats great em..

noah:wow..intern at oscorp.i am proud of you emma

emma:thanks i am really nervous.

noah:em...you are perfect nothing can be wrong

emma:thanks noah...

emma finds her phone buzzing and lifts it.

EMMA:HELLO

LUCY:DAD'S WANTS TO TALK TO YOU.

EMMA:OK I AM COMING. BYE MUM

gia:whats up

emma:dad's home. wants to talk to me

noah:bye em..

emma:bye guys.

emma goes and noah says to jake and gia

noah:guys i think i love emma

gia and jake:what!

noah:yes. and please dont tell her.

jake:no we wont. right gia

gia:yep

gia was thinking emma and troy like each other. what if noah knows about this. god my friend is in a ''LOVE TRIANGLE".


	8. oscorp

emma pov.

today is my first batch and i am the intern. i am pretty nervous but i have to dare it. the batch is here. go em

emma:good morning to oscorp. i am emma goddall. your intern hope you have a nice stay and just dont go anywhere or seperate from the batch.

all:ok..

emma:good and first we will lookout spiders. these spiders have different genes so dont even try to ttouch them.

i look out the names who are there and i found troy burrows. immediately i searched for him. he was there seeing one spider crawl a wooden trunk there. you know miniature arts.

emma:hey troy

troy:hi emma. i am surprised you are the head intern. you know 16 years

emma:yeah but i do love this.

troy:cool.

like that the day finished and i headed home while i got a text from gia. it said"_emma we are having a sleepover. i told your mum and brought your clothes. come to my house. your bff-gia"_

i headed to gia"s house. everyone were there. noah,jake,gia,some other girls and boys from school and" _troy"?_


End file.
